1. Field
The present invention generally relates to techniques for operating a computer system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus that controls a device that generates vibrations in a computer system.
2. Related Art
Many new computer systems include powerful processors that require more powerful fans to cool them. These more powerful fans can increase the vibrations generated in the computer system and lead to performance problems for components in the computer system. For example, many new higher density disk drives have smaller track sizes and tighter tolerances to increase their storage capacity. However, smaller track sizes and tighter tolerances makes such disk drives potentially more sensitive to vibrations during operation of the computer system.
Hence, what is needed is a method and apparatus that controls a device that generates vibrations in a computer system, without the above-described problems.